Zuul/Gallery
Images of the first well-known Terror Dog known as Zuul from the Ghostbusters franchise. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h14m16s33.png|The statues of Zuul and Vinz Clortho glitter under the crashes of lightning atop the Temple of Gozer Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h14m25s127.png|The demonic Terror Dog statue of Zuul looms ominous under the stormy night atop Gozer's Temple Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h58m36s5.png|Zuul's demonic claws break through the statue. Vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h58m55s183.png|Zuul's demonic red eyes glow as the statue encasing it begins to crumble. Zuul Dog.jpg|Zuul bursts out of Dana's kitchen door. Zuul Attacks.png|Zuul roars at a horrified Dana before possessing her body. Dana Possessed.png|Peter arrives for his date with the demon-possessed Dana vlcsnap-2014-04-24-16h47m12s58.png|Peter meets Zuul and follows her through the living room. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-16h59m16s246.png|Zuul seductively glides toward her bed as Peter worriedly looks around the living room. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h10m08s244.png|The voluptuous Zuul seduces Peter vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h17m45s64.png|"Do you want this body?" vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h21m10s141.png|The seductress rises to meet Peter vlcsnap-2014-04-17-17h30m52s174.png|"Take me now subcreature!" ZuulPounces.png|An aroused Zuul slams the unsuspecting Peter onto her bed and quickly pounces on him. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-17h31m32s247.png|Zuul passionately makes out with Peter ZuulRestrained.png|Peter restrains the oversexed Zuul as she continues her aggressive seduction. ZuulPeter2.png|Zuul seems almost amused by Peter's insistence on speaking with "Dana" ZuulPeter3.png|Zuul bares an uneasy smile, trying to conceal her frustration at Peter's repeated attempts at talking to "Dana". NoDana.png|Dana speaks in Zuul's voice. ZuulEyes.png|Zuul's beastly nature continues to manifest itself within Dana's body ZuulBeast.png|Peter watches helplessly as Zuul's demonic nature overcomes Dana's body DanaGrowls.png|With her frustration at it's boiling point, a furious Zuul finally breaks free growling ferociously at Peter ZuulRoars.png|An angered Zuul levitates off her bed, snarling ferociously as a stunned Peter looks on. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-16h56m27s137.png|Zuul hovers above her bed as Peter watches in stunned silence vlcsnap-2014-04-17-17h01m45s162.png|"Please come down" vlcsnap-2014-04-22-19h45m06s63.png|Zuul lies under heavy sedation DanaAwakes.png|Zuul awakes after the firehouse explosion. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-17h06m48s201.png|The seductive Zuul awakes from her sedation DanaEvilGrin.png|Zuul grins malevolently as she watches the city become enveloped in supernatural chaos. ZuulWindows.png|Awoken from her demonic slumber by the supernatural activity engulfing the city, Zuul approaches her living room windows to get a better view. ZuulRoarsExplosion.png|Zuul growls at the energy flying by her windows, causing a massive explosion. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-15h43m07s160.png|Zuul lies in wait of her Keymaster ZuulVinzApt.png|The Keymaster watches in awe as the ravishing Gatekeeper stands to approach him. ZuulVinzApt2.png|The two demons lock eyes before finally uniting in a passionate embrace. vlcsnap-2014-04-17-16h24m30s120.png|Zuul and Vinz share an intense, demonic kiss upon finally finding each other. Zuul and Vinz.jpg|Zuul and Vinz walk toward the mythic staircase for a date with demonic destiny Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-19h24m18s198.png|The seductive Zuul (as Dana Barrett) stares at the Temple of Gozer as an exhausted Vinz Clortho (as Louis Tully) rests beside her Zuul & Vinz Clortho.jpg|Dana and Louis, awake after having sex at the Temple of Gozer. ZuulVinzAltar.png|An ecstatic Vinz Clortho grins in ecstasy as the seductive Zuul slithers off the stone altar. ZuulVinzAltarSteps.png|After completing their demonic mating ritual, Zuul and Vinz walk down the altar steps as the supernatural storm above them intensifies. ZuulVinzTemple.png|Zuul and Vinz Clortho walk toward the Terror Dog pedestals under the cover of the hellish sky as the massive Temple of Gozer lies imposingly in front of them ZuulPedestal.png|Zuul seductively awaits the coming of Gozer atop her Terror Dog pedestal. vlcsnap-2014-04-22-20h03m46s122.png|Zuul gleefully awaits the coming of the Destructor Zuul and Vinz.png|Zuul and Vinz begin to open the doorway for Gozer. Dana becomes Zuul 01.png|Zuul (as Dana Barrett) grins before opening the temple doors for her master ZuulVinzTemple2.png|The minions of Gozer begin to open the Temple doors ZuulVinzTemple3.png|Zuul and Vinz become showered in supernatural lightning as the Temple doors swing completely open in front of them ZuulVinzTransformation.png|The two demons absorb the energy flowing from the Temple's crown as only one task remains before their master's arrival. Dana becomes Zuul 03.png|Dana's final moments in human form. Dana becomes Zuul 04.png|Dana begins her transformation into the demonic form of her possessor, Zuul. Zuul Vinz Dogs.jpg|Zuul and Vinz Clortho in their native form. Dana becomes Zuul 05.png|The beastly Zuul stares at the Ghostbusters with red eyes ablaze. Zuul Demon.png|Zuul bares her teeth menacingly. DanaZuul3.png Category:Galleries